Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1
Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1 is the third webisode of season 3. Summary The webisode starts off in Dr. Magnus' garage as Batgirl is trying to fix her damaged Bat-Jet from the time Killer Moth kidnapped her. Supergirl asks her whether she thinks the jet will be fixed before their vehicle project is due, with Batgirl explaining she that most of it will buff out, allowing her to downsize the jet. However when Batgirl leans her hand on the jet it collapses. Supergirl then uses her heat-vision to properly meld the wings back onto her jet, as Batgirl uses her drill to screw in some nails. Wonder Woman cleans a dirt spot on her invisible motor-cycle just as it reappears. Supergirl then begins on the next step; fixing the wiring, contemplating whether to connect the aqua-marine and puce wires, while using her heat-vision to meld them together. However this activates her jet's defence missile, which jets off into the sky. Supergirl quickly chases after it, flying in front of it and doing loop de loops in the sky, before it begins to target Super Hero High. Supergirl then manages to nudge the missile in a different direction, ending in Lena Luthr's IT office being destroyed. Supergirl flies down, with Wonder Woman and Batgirl arriving on the scene. Supergirl explains that Lena doesn't work on Saturdays and asks whether she should apologize by text, Wonder Woman however believes it's more of an in-person conversation. At Lena's lab, Lena is looking at a kryptonite sample through her periscope, just as the girls arrive. Lena explains how weak the kryptonite sample was, using a formula she developed to improve it. In response to it growing into a krytomite, Lena takes a selfie with it, just as she notices the girls arriving. Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl walk through the front door, calling for Lena, just as she comes up the nearby stairs. Supergirl apologize to Lena for blowing up her IT office, but Lena quickly brushes off. forgiving her. Down in Lena's lab, the kryptomite comes to life and begins knocking over chemicals and containers. Lena quickly dispatches the girls through the door, with Supergirl believing Lena took the apology well, just as the Rent sign on the building falls off, revealing the Lexcorp logo. Back in the lab Lena sees all the chaos the kryptomite caused. As the girls walk up to their jet, the kryptomite appears from behind a nearby barrel, attempting to weaken Supergirl. Suddenly Supergirl begins to feel unwell, with Wonder Woman noticing the kryptomite approaching. Batgirl quickly swings her Bat-Lasso in an effort to tie the kryptomite up, but to no avail. The kryptomite then lunges at the girls, with Wonder Woman grabbing a nearby pole and slamming it down on the kryptomite, just as it reaches them. The girls then help Supergirl back to the jet, not noticing the quick formation of several kryptomites from the fragments behind them. Characters Notes Trivia *The title is a reference to the comic series Tales from the Crypt. Continuity *Batgirl's jet is busted due to the events of Batnapped.